One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 4
Everyone met up in the dark cave. The old man stood before them. "I know you're wondering why you're all here." Masatoshi raised his hand. "Will there be cake?" "No there will not be cake." "Then why am I here?" Masatoshi was about to leave but was stopped by Aoiki. "Huh? Let me go, or I'll crush you." "There will be however. A feast!" Masatoshi got back to where he was. "I'm in." "Great! Now we have to stall for time. When Quinn arises we will feast like kings! And gods." The old man looked to. Ryota as he finished. "Any questions?" Masatoshi raised his hand. "What will be at the feast?" - A large clock ticks, and a man in a tomb opens his eyes. He looks around, but is unable to move. He looks to his body, and smiles. It is back. Soon, he will control it. - A marine ship, heading to the island, passes some rocks. Vincent, and Vance are sitting on barrels, eating popsicles. One man, a tall man in a white fur coat, with a scraggly beard and an eyepatch, walks towards them. He hands them files, and walks away. "Kazakh, come on! Sit with us." Kazakh, turns around, a little nervous. "You... You sure?" "Of course." "Okay... Vincent." Vincent patted the barrel next to him. "Don't be nervous, come on pull up a barrel." Vincent handed Kazakh a Popsicle as he sat down. "Thank you." "So what're these about?" Vincent looked at the files and handed them to Vance. "Hold onto those for me. I want another Popsicle." Kazakh, looked happy, and grabbed them, lifting them up in the air. "These files are for plans to create Ariel combat! A friend of mine in filing systems thought we could use large winged creatures for bombing and transport services! I thought that the two of you could help us convince the Fleet Admiral, and the Chief commander to agree with it! I would try... But talking to them is too... Scary. That's why I hate marine meetings... Everyone just stares at me!" "Maybe they're jealous of your eyepatch!" Vance declared. "Or maybe that's just me." Vincent laughed heartily. "Well I think it's a great idea! Sounds like so much fun!" Kazakh looks happa, and holds the files close. "I like it." Sinbad, and Liana are on another barrel, eating Popsicles. Sinbad laughed. "These are some damn good Popsicles!" Liana looked down in embarrassment. "Sinbad. Lower your voice." "Why?" "Everyone is looking at us." Liana looked around. "Hello." She waved with a nervous smile. Vincent looked over to Sinbad. "Who's he?" "I'm Sinbad. From the past. Chrono." Vincent snaps his finger. "Chrono. That douchbag. Well Sinbad... Wait, the vice admiral?" "Yeah." "YOU'RE MY GRANDPA!" "REALLY?!" "Nope. Joke!" Vincent strikes a pose, and looks to Liana. "I'm sorry... I'm married." Liana rose an eyebrow. "Uhh okay. I have a boyfriend." Sinbad fell off his barrel. "You have a what?!!!" Liana nodded. "Yeah what about it?" Sinbad fell down. "I need a doctor! I'm going into shock!" Sinbad was lifted by Kazakh, his eyes flashed a neon blue. "Hello Kazakh." "I never told you my name." "Didn't need to. I'll explain it later but first... To the doctor!!....." Sinbad turned blue. "Nevermind I'm okay." Liana started to laugh. "Still afraid of doctors I see." "There's only been one doctor I will go to freely! All the rest are needle welding maniacs!!" - "9,996...9,997...9,998..." Selena, is doing one fingered push-ups, with Brog stomping on her back. She's wearing a sports bra, and he's shirtless, with sunglasses. "Come on Princess. Too weak to finish?" "NO SIR! 9,999... 10,000!" "Good. Break time. 10 minutes, and then we'll do our sit ups." Drew walked into the room along with Cy and Marcus. "Hmm.." He scratched his head and looked around. "Sir... Do you even know where you're going?" Cy looked up to Drew with disappointment. "I think I do..." Drew noticed Brog and Selena. "Hi Brog!" Brog saw Drew, and walked to him. "Hmm... You seem stronger. Quite a bit, in fact. Who are these guys." "My squad. The Rangers." "Ahh, the famous Rangers. We have squad somewhat like them, called the Misfit Squad. But most marines... 99% in fact... despise them." "Do you?" "I admit, they have flaws. A lot, in fact. But I know the leader. He's an old friend, and will make sure they don't mess up." Drew stroked his beard. "Well my Range- wait did you say they got famous?!" Brog nodded his head. Drew turned to Marcus and Cy. "You two cannot tell the others... Except Lancelot. She won't change. But Stan is definitely off limits." Cy was pulling on her hair nervously. "I'm gonna be famous." Her eyes were wide with shock and sweat beaded down her face. Marcus stood still. "I was gonna be famous anyway." Brog, chuckles a little, and grips a sword. "Drew, would you liked me to... Fix this new problem?" Drew, was shocked. "Did you... Ask me?" "Of course. I still don't respect you... But they are your men, so you have the command." "Well I guess you haven't changed at all. I don't know why I had my hopes up. So whats the problem here?" Cy saluted. "I'll be glad to help!" Brog, laughed, and lifted his sword. "I admit... I wouldn't mind battling the Rangers. All of them." Drew, a little nervous, saw the others state at him, but he smiled. "Okay then, why not? Cy, get the rest." "Are you sure about this sir?! You think we're ready?" "You wouldn't know if you never tried." Cy saluted. "Yes sir!" She ran out of the room and. Marcus followed. Drew looked at Brog. "So do you want to fight me and Evelyn as well or just The Rangers themselves?" "I'm not insane. All of you, at once? No... Selena will fight Lancelot, and I'll take the rest. You watch, and determine what they need fixing in." "...wait... You trust me enough to do that?" "Of course." "But I thought you didn't respect me!" "Not as a person... But a boss? Yes." Drew squinted at Brog. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a terrible personality?" "Quite a few people actually." "We'll add me on that list." Drew turned away and walked out the door. "Come to the sky deck when you're ready and before I go." Drew waved at Selena. "Its nice to see you again!" Selena waved back, and Brog grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "No practice. Something better came up. Real combat experience." Selena smiled, and did a few karate kicks "All right! Let's do this!" Brog smiled a little. "Atta girl." - Brog, was shirtless, and gripped his blade, with the others preparing. Stan and Marcus took off their jackets. Cy was loading her various array of guns while Lancelot polished her sword. "Alright lets get started." Lancelot pried. Lars stood up and stretched. "Okay okay. I've been getting a little bored." Marcus grew a blue knights armor, his eyes flashed from under the helm. "Wave Armor!!" Brog, flexed his muscles, and got into position. "TEKKAI, Kenpo." Selena, and Lancelot were in a different mat, and Selena stretched. Sinbad, saw them all, and was impressed. "That one old guy... He's strong. Real strong.. I wouldn't mind going against him one day." Cy loaded all her guns and stood next to Stan and Marcus. Lars took a deep breath and his expression got fierce. "We're ready when you are!" One by one they scattered, Marcus and Stan charged forward with a combo of attacks against Brog. Cy jumped a few feet backwards and steadied her aim, with Lars remaining where he is. Brog smiled and countered Marcus and Stan. "If you plan on winning, come at me with all you've got." Lars dashed forward and kicked Brog in his chest that led into a barrage of punches. "We're not gonna let you talk down on us!!" Brog grabbed onto Lars and threw him backwards as he was about to run forward he was shot between his brow. "CY!! THIS IS A MOCK BATTLE!!" Cy waved. "I know! These are rubber bullets!! He's fine!" Brog, holding the bullet, smirked. "Even if it was real, I wouldn't be in any real danger." Brog tightened the grip on his sword, and slashed at Cy. A large slash went towards Cy, but she dodged it. She glared at Brog and pulled out dual pistols from their holsters. "6 Shot Rain!" Cy shot 6 bullets out of both guns that Brog deflected with his sword. Marcus charged and shouldered Brog, knocking him off balance. His armor fell off as he jumped back. "Titan Armor!" A white knight like armor covered Marcus. "It's my turn Brog." Brog, growled, and pulled his arm back. "SHIGAN SMASH!" Brog used his 5 fingers, and attacked Marcus. Marcus blocked it, but was pushed back. - Selena, stopped stretching, and struck a karate position. Lancelot sheathed her sword. "Hand to hand combat it is." Lancelot ran forward and dodged Selena's first attack and dealt an open palmed attack in her gut pushing her backwards. "I must warn you.. I've never lost." "I have to warn you, i'm pretty good." Selena kicked Lancelot in the face, and struck her in the face. She pulled her fist back, and struck Lancelot. "ROKUOGAN!" Lancelot's eyes widened. She pushed away Selena's arms and ducked down to avoid the attack. "It's been quite a while since I went against a Rokushiki user." Lancelot elbowed Selena in her gut and jumped up into a spiral kick to her face. Selena blocked the Attack, and looked scared. "You blocked my ultimate Attack, with such ease! No... I can't give up now! TEKKAI!" Selena, pumped her body, and Lancelot struck. Selena winced in pain, but put her arms at Lancelot. "ROKUOGAN!" The Attack hit this time, causing a large blue flash To come out of Lancelot. She flew back sliding along the deck, crashing into whatever was in her path. Lancelot stood tall with blood dripping from her mouth. "I'm not going to lose. I never lose." She wiped the blood from her mouth and relaxed before she came back as fast as she could. "Heavenly Judgement." Lancelot ran passed Selena, sweeping her off her feet, following with an elbow to her side and a high kick into an axe kick. Lancelot jumped back as Selena stood back up. "You survived? Hmmm.... You are now my rival!" Selena was panting hard. "I can't give up! I have to beat her!" - Brog, kicked Marcus in the face, and blocked an Attack from Stan. Stan looked close to Brog. "Why do I feel like I hate you?" "Probably because you're being beaten." "You look a lot like my archenemy Hank.. Are you his descendent?!!" "I have no idea." Brog kicked Stan, and blocked a kick from Evelyn. "Too slow." A giant ice monster came from behind Brog, and hit him, causing him to hit the wall. "Too weak." Drew walked onto the battlefield. "Evelyn! This doesn't concern you!" The ice giant crumbled and Evelyn slid out. "What can I say? I can't resist a strong opponent." Drew looked around to the exhausted Rangers. "I guess they need this." Drew stood before them. "As you all know... I'm terrible at giving speeches. So to avoid one, I'll say one thing. If you lose and I feel like you're holding back you'll be put in solitary confinement with no dinner." Cy perked up. "Nope!" She yelled, busting bullets in Brog's direction. "A girl needs to eat!" "That's my apprentice!! Wow I feel like Sinbad." Drew sat down and pulled Evelyn with him. "But I wanna fight!" "No, you.." "LET HER!" Brog, got up, and had a smirk on his face, despite blood covering his face. "She just made this fight more fun." "She's not even a ranger!" "So." Evelyn shrugged. "You heard the man." She ran off into the battle with a malicious smile. "I didn't come for a fight, I came for victory!" Brog, lifts his sword, and leaps at her, with a grin on his face. - Lancelot kicks at Selena, with Selena catching the kick. She gets closer, and elbows Lancelot in the gut three times. Lancelot holds her gut, and winces in pain. "This is becoming bothersome." Lancelot slowly stood back up and grabbed Selena by her arm, warping her legs around her neck and flipping her into the rails. Selena held onto her back and wobbled to her feet. "I will not lose!" "Well neither will I." They both charge at each other dealing a final punch into each other's face, knocking themselves out cold. Sinbad rose his hands. "It's a tie!!" Selena, and Lancelot, both unable to move, laughed a little. Lancelot looked to her left, and saw Brog. "He is strong." Selena, laughed a little. "Yeah, I could never beat him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be anywhere as strong as I am now." "The thought of beating him has crossed my mind... But I wanna keep my undefeated record. It's 0 losses, 752 wins, and 1 tie. And for that... I congratulate you." "You are a great fighter.. I wonder why you were exiled in the first place?" Lancelot looked over to Selena. "You know about that?" "It happened 200 years ago. Everyone knows." "Well, it's a long story. It all started when I..." - Brog, grabbed Marcus's face, and used his face to hit Stan in the face. Cy, watching, is shocked. "FACECEPTION!" "Shut the hell up and shoot him." Lars kicked Brog in his stomach followed by an uppercut and a combo of spiral kicks all to get Marcus out of his grasps. "You owe me!!" Lars ordered. Marcus popped his helm off. "Let's not forget the time I saved you from Chl-" "NEVER SPEAK OF THAT DAY!!!" Brog, pushed back, pulled his leg back. "RA..." "Stop!" Stan grabs his leg, and lifts him up, causing Brog to trip. "You need to go on a... Trip." Lars booed. Sinbad, Drew, and Vincent raised signs. A 3.2, a 2.7, and a 1.9. Stan fell to his hands and kness, and looked depressed. "I... I tried..." Marcus stepped over Stan. "Oh cheer up. You'll do better next time... If you get better jokes." "Whats wrong with my jokes?!" "They're so cheesy that they attract rats." Marcus looked back. "Now if you'll excuse me... Galaxy Armor!!" A black and purple cosmic armor appeared upon Marcus' body. "I have to end this here!! Cy! Cover me!!" Cy gave a thumbs up. "Aye captain!!" She aimed her rifle between Brog's eyes. "This guy isn't human." Marcus and Brog clashed, Marcus dodged a few attacks, along with trying to attack. His punches and kicks wouldn't connect but Brog kept bombing him with explosive attacks. Cy popped her neck. "One shot." She whispered to herself. Brog deflected each Attack, and he took a step back. "BAKUHATSU!" The attack exploded, sending everyone out of the ring. Drew, Sinbad, Liana, and Lancelot all had massive fault faces at what they saw. Brog, rubbed his neck, and walked away. "Spars over." Lars and Cy pulled up Marcus, while Stan floated like a dead body. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" Lars demanded. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!!" Drew leaned over the railing. "But he didn't. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." "That saying is a load of bullshit." "You really are an angry dwarf." Drew exhaled. "Imagine going one on one with Brog. You would've died. Am I wrong? And then you wouldn't be able to improve." Cy started to climb on the ship with Marcus over her shoulder. "I think we could've won with Lancelot." "Probably not Cy. You guys depend on her too much that when you're separated your power is significantly reduced.. So effective immediately.. Lancelot is forbidden in helping you in any fight until further notice." Lancelot, gives a thumbs up. "Seeing as how I'm bleeding internally, I approve of that message. Now, if you excuse me, my grandma and a white light need me." Vincent, lifts her on his shoulder, and does the same to Selena. "The doctors might want to check that problem out." Drew turned back to Cy. "Well I'm gonna need to go check on her. I'll be back." Drew followed Vincent into the infirmary. "Oh yeah. Lars! I need you to fish out Evelyn." Lars rose an eyebrow. "Do I have to? She's.... Evelyn." "Would you rather fight me?" "Where did she land?" Lars smiled nervously. - "Okay, guys, this is Nozaki. He's a barber!" Nozaki saluted, and stood proud. "THE BEST BARBER IN THE GRAND LINE!" Kent turned to Raion and Jericho. "I wa-" "NO!" They said in unison. "Besides, I thought you liked Jimero cutting our hair." "He's a great barber, but I feel like he's just tricking out brains." Jimero, laughed a little, but was sweating. "That's... Crazy... I would never do that!" Kent looked at Jimero, but shook his head. "So Tack, had fun?" "I was in a tournament!" "Nice! Well recently I was fighting sins and visited a black and White Island." "Black and White?" "Yeah, for some reason that island had no color what so ever. The area around it was even black and white." "Sounds like a comic book." "Comic book? Nah, more like a manga." "Isn't that a comic book?" "Well... Kind of..." "COMIC BOOK!" "Comic books have color!!" "Nuh uh!" "Uh huh!" Rangton waves his arm at the two, and stare at everyone. "The funniest thing, is that we're the idiots for following them." Everyone nods. - Aoiki bursted into laughter. "So I get another crack at Newgate? Well isn't that fortunate." Ryota pushed Aoiki. "He's mine. No one will get in my way. Understand?!" "Oh? Are you planning on beating me there? Cause if you get there first he's mine." "No.. I'll beat you now." As Ryota went for a punch his fist was caught by the old man. "CALM DOWN!!!" He ordered. "WHY SHOULD I?!" "Because." The cloaked man throws Ryota to a wall. The cloaked man takes his cloack off, and reveals himself. Xander, watching him, is instanty terrified. "... Orwell.." Ryota laughed. "Seems like you have quite the reputation old man. But I don't know or care who the hell you are!!" Ryota expelled a large burst of energy, knocking everyone back. "METEOR!!" Ryota blasted himself passed Orwell and egged him on. "Bring it." "Okay." Orwell swiped his hand, and Ryota was decapitated. Orwell kicked him in the chest, causing all his vital organs to implode. Then, he grabbed his right arm, tore it off, and beat his corpse with it. Orwell threw the arm away, and turned around to everyone. "Now... Understand one thing. He gets one. You all don't. Make me even slightly angry... And I won't hold back." A portal opens around Ryota, and he's back alive. He looks to Orwell, and is sweating, while taking a step back. Orwell smiles, and puts his hand out. "Hello, my name is Orwell. I hope we can be friends." "No fucking way! You're a demon!!" Ryota started to step back. "No.. Not even a demon, but the devil himself!" Aoiki laughed at Ryota. "Well that was entertaining. But where did Kaito go?" - Kaito looks up to Raion. "Hello Rai-chan." Raion jumps. "Oh, it's just you Kaito-cchi. So I have a plethora of questions starting with.... How did you get here? Why're you here? Where the hell did you come from?" "That is none of your concern." "Why not?!" "Because." "Don't make me hurt you Kaito-cchi." Raion picks Kaito up by his head and stares into his eyes. "Tell me." "I'm not even here. I'm just a illusion." The Kaito in Raion's hands fade away. "Just watch your back. The demon arises." "The demon? What the hell does that mean?!" "I just saw Ryota slaughtered like a child by a man named Orwell." Raion reacts, and takes a step back. "Oh shit... Kaito, keep your voice down. You know who would probably get himself killed." Roku wrapped his arm around Raion. "Who're you talking to? And I know not to tell Kent. This rematch is mine." "I'm not letting you go." Raion swatted away Roku's arm. "Raion, you can't stop me. I don't want to hurt you, so let me pass. He's one of the 4 people I want my rematch against. And as far as I know, only Vincent is here, but he's not high up on my list. Cause let's face it. He's pretty cool." Raion clenched his fist. "If you're going you're gonna have to get passed me." "Raion.. I dont want to fight you." "Then don't go." "I have to." Roku got in his fighting stance. "And if I have to beat you down I will." Roku got into a fighting position. "Then, I'm sorry." Two barrels were slammed on top of them, gasoline was poured on top of it, and the person kicked them down. He grabbed two matches, and threw them at the barrels. "You two need to cool down." The barrels burst in flames, and he kicked them down a hill. He began to laugh, and Kent heard the laugh. "CARAMEL! Oh I'm gonna murder that clown!!" Kent started to march over to him but was held back by Jericho. "Let me go!! I gotta do this!!" "No! You can't just kill people you don't like!!" "That was my goal since the beginning!!" Caramel, laughing, skips to where the Gear Pirates are, with Sweet and Swift following. Rangton, groans. "The freaks are coming." "We prefer, mentally challenged psychopaths!" Caramel, standing on Rangton's heads, laughs, and twists his body. He skips to Kent's head, and stomps on it. "ANYONE HOME?! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "Your murderer!!!" Kent started to drag Jericho as Caramel jumped from one Gear Pirate to another. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Kent growled as Axel and Zero join in trying to hold him down. "LET ME GO!!! AIRI!! KILL THAT CLOWN!!" Airi looked up as Caramel bounced on her head, she drew her swords. "With pleasure!!" "OHH LESTER!" Lester, was in front of Airi, but looked bored. "Great. Not even 10 seconds and this alliance was nearly destroyed by you Caramel." "Hey, I'm innocent! All I did was try to have fun!" "You and fun are chaos to even us." "Spoil sport." Kent stopped struggling. "Wait.. If you guys are here where's Riker?" - Riker and Cyrus clashed. The Beta Pirates' Ship was covered in damage. Cyrus laughed a bit. "What's your name?" "Riker." "You don't talk much do you?" "Whats the point? You're gonna die anyway." "You remind me of this guy named Saiko." "I don't know who this Saiko is, but I can tell you one thing. The only person like me is death itself." Riker put his hand out, and it looked like he had the world in his hand. "Back down now, or I will slaughter you like the pig you are." Cyrus erupted in laughter. "Oh my.. Wait? Are you serious?! He's serious!!" Cyrus stood tall. "Well let's see how strong you really are rookie." Deus laughed. "Cyrus, I'm gonna enjoy watching you get your ass kicked." "Sorry to disappoint. But I'm gonna win." Cyrus rushes at Riker, but Riker blocks the attack with his hand. Riker lifts the sword, and he slams Cyrus against a wall. He turns his leg into a buzz saw, and rushes at Cyrus. Cyrus blocks his attack, but is having problems. Deus started laughing. "I knew it!!" Cyrus growled and pushed Riker off of him. "SHUT UP! I got this!! I'm just a little tired." "From what?" "I fight your battles! Don't tell me what to do!" Cyrus focused on Riker who was slamming his buzz saw leg down. In response Cyrus rolled backwards and held out his sword. "Black Cyclone!" Cyrus unsheathed his sword it's incredible speed, creating a powerful gust of wind, knocking Riker into the mast. Riker rubbed his head and growled. "Geez, you're ticking me off. Bastards like you piss me off the most. But... When they're good at fighting, then it's a little fun." Riker turns his arm into drills. "Now, repent in death." "WHY ARE YOU SO SCARY?!" Riker rushes at Cyrus, attacking him. - Quinn stared at his hands, marveling at them as they grew younger. His wrinkles started to disappear, his hair returning to its youth. "I'm finally back!! Prepare my successor, for your annihilation!!" Quinn laughed hysterically. "But first.. Let's make an entrance." He moves his hand, but nothing happens. He smacks himself. "Damn it... Not at full power yet. I could bring some people I need... But not myself. Well... Let's see... OOOH, I have an idea." He snaps his finger, and laughs. - On the island, someone comes out of the portal, and he stops his feet, and raises his arms. "I AM ALIVE! AFTER 600 YEARS, I, ZOCATO, EMPEROR OF 100 ISLANDS, IS BACK! NOW, LET EVERYONE REMMBER WHY I WAS CALLED THE EMPEROR OF ALL UNDER THE SUN! KAKAKAAKKAAKKAKAKAAKKAKKAKAK!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc